bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MollyXGil/@comment-66.87.106.201-20130505223647/@comment-166.137.88.148-20130510015825
Lets get it on- ("Its hot in here" sequel) This is a very loving MollyXGil one shot that takes place after --misterlooneytoons-- story "It's Hot in here" Meant for Mature audience. If you don't like don't read! I just really had to get this tension off my chest and write something naughty for once! So enjoy! -------------------------- One Molly shut the door, she quickly locked it and turned to her boyfriend with lust in her eyes. "The night is ours,"She purrs delicately, "so what do you want to do-MMFf!" Molly was interrupted by a vigorous kiss from Gil. His lips slammed against her forcefully, but still full of passion. The girl shut her eyes tight and let out a stifled moan in his mouth. Their mouths were open, exploring each others with their tounges. The two were caught in the moment as Molly wrapped her arms around Gil's neck while he did the same, but only to her waist. They were making out vigorously until they both finally fell on the queen sized bed that was in the corner of their beautiful hotel room. The springs of the bed bounced as they landed, but thy still continued eating each others mouths. After 5 minutes of the intense make out session, their lips finally fell apart, and they stared lovingly into each others eyes. Noses touching and breaths uneven. Blush was layering over Molly's light brown cheeks, while every bit of skin around Gil's nose was as red as a cherry. This was until Gil finally moved his lips down to Molly's neck. Kissing it lightly and leaving tiny bite marks where his mouth was. Usually, Moly would be tickled by this, but the mix of pain and pleasure on her neck area made her feel incredible. She could only imagine what the rest of her body would feel like. The blue haired boy continued leaving kisses on Molly until she was groaning with joy. But only a little, the fun has just begun. The pink haired girl started playing with the buttons on Gil's shirt until he was completely shirtless. She ran end her beautifully manicured fingernails across his chest with a seducive smirk on her face. -WARNING! This is where it gets weird! If you don't like this part, skip to the end!- It wasn't long before Molly's decretive blouse was removed and she was in only her bubbly blue bra (hah, alliteration XD) Gil shifted his hands under her to unhook the clasps and completely remove it, letting her womanly chest flow free. The pink haired girl covered her torso in embarrassment, but Gil convince her that she looked too hot to hide all of her goods. Without warning, the male started licking around her chest and sucking on her like a baby would to his mother. Molly held her breath to keep from making any naughty moans. It just felt so good, she didn't want the feeling to go away. Now her and Gil's body heat was increasing rapidly. After Gil's experiment with her chest, Molly trailed her figure down low to Gil's groin. Gil flinched at the touch I his own place, and felt the coolness rush over him. "Hmm, that's your sensitive spot, huh?" The pink haired girl said with passion, "I'll just have to take care of that, won't I?" The other male nodded desperately as his girlfriend reached her hand inside of his pants and firmly kneaded the large bulge in front if her. Gil didn't know what to do. This strange feeling filled the pit of his stomach as though he was to explode. Soon enough, his pants were pulled down and so were his boxers. Molly was finally snaking her hand up and down the twitching part, and occasionally sucking on it until a white liquid spilled from the the top. Gil sighed roughly after the feeling of a firecracker going off inside of him. The two passionately French kiss while getting the rest of their clothes off, as well as getting under the covers. Molly could suddenly feel the dampness cloud her nether regions until something started licking her. She could feel ever inch of her body tighten as she felt the same firecracker go off in her stomach. Gil licked his way up from between her legs up to her lips for another kiss. Their heat was still rising, only just enough for them to feel warm. As the two continued kissing, Gil had shifted between Molly's legs and passionately sucked on her lips. Molly easily spread her legs and bent her knees slowly for him to get good access. The two continued but broke when Molly felt the tip submerge through the fleshy lips of her lower regions. She moaned as whispered lowly, "I can feel you..And I want it.." The male nodded in a tired manner and prepped himself. He got as low as he could so he was laying above his girlfriend on his elbows. He aimed so the tip could just enter her and let out a stifled groan. Molly had her arms wrapped under his and breathed slowly. They were only partially under the blankets, only so that everything below their hips were covered. Molly felt so great, and this wasn't even the best part. Gil gazed into her eyes with admiration and with a look of permission. "Do it," Molly mouthed in a sexy manner. Gil nodded and shut his eyes tight. He stared working his way in slowly until he was only an inch in. Without any thought, he fully thrust into her and penetrated her body. Molly was taking in every inch of him. Her back arched and she squeezed her eyes shut from the hit. She felt mild pain (this being her first time), and let an unexpected tear of pain slide down her cheek, as well as small whimper. Gil kissed the tear away, "I-I'm sorry," he groaned huskily, "do you want me to take it out?" "N-No, leave it," Molly gasped, "It feels so good.." The minute the pain went away for both of them, Gil shifted his hips in curiosity and pumped in in and out of his girlfriend. It felt so tight and so wet surrounding him..he still didn't know what to do but groan and pant in pleasure. Molly had felt just as good. The pain melted from her groin and turned into instant pleasure. She gasped in disbelief of it feeling so good and moaned with a good feeling. Gil's thrusts were rhythmic and deep. He'd pull out slowly but thrust in quickly and let every inch go as far as it can go. The pleasure left him blinded as he shut his eyes to savor every feeling. vMolly was taking this very well. She was still clawing with her fingertips on Gil's back and shut her eyes just as he did. "Ooh," She whimpered in pure ecstasy,"Aagh....harder..ooooooooh.. f-faster.." She felt very naughty for saying that, but it was considered appropriate for this type of sensation. Every thrust left her breathless. So with every hit, she would let out a small scream or a breath of gratitude. The two were completely hot now. Their skin was rubbing together in the right places, and their cheeks were so flushed that it look like their faces were on fire. The room seemed like it was located in a volcano as the two sweated so much, their hair had gone stringy and hung loosely around their heads. One of Molly's hand went up to Gil's hair and easily rubbed through it. Caressing his thick blue hair with her beautiful fingers. Gil seemed so turned on that he leaned down and kissed Molly very sexily. "Ooooh...I love you Gilly..aaah." Molly gasped as she was penetrated deeper. "Nnnngh..I love you more.." Gil groaned as his thrusts became more quick. The two were rocking so hard that the bed frame continued to knock against the wall due to their rhythmic swaying. It made loud banging sounds and probably woke the people in the room next to them, but they didn't care. This entire lovemaking went on for a good 30 minutes until they both felt a tingle in the pit of their stomachs once again. "Harder..faster..stronger. hnnn..."Molly whimpered, ""I-I'm so close...aagh..." Gil kept going but managed to reply, "M-Me too...nnngg..I think I'm gonna-" Molly pulled Gil into another kiss as he continued his pace. When finally, Molly's inner muscles tensed around Gil's stiff thing. This was signaling her climax, but she wasn't alone. Gil was still working his way when her muscles tensed. His hard member was getting squeezed so much that it sprayed white hot goop all inside of her. Molly spread her legs more, which have Gil the best time to go in deeper. The gurl shut her eyes tight, she leaned her head back and bit her lip as the pleasurable liquid was forced into her unprotected body. This ejection went on for a good minute when the two stopped and pulled apart. Gil lay at Molly's side and panted as hard as she was. Both of their hair was askew, muscles tight, skin sweaty, and they were trying their best to catch their breath when it was really rugged and uneven. The two finally embraced in the ruffled covers and sighed. After a few moments of laying with her head on her boyfriends chest, Molly was the first to fall asleep. Gil followed shortly afterward , and snored very softly. Their temperatures started cooling down and returning to normal. Now this is what happens when a simple hallway gets a little overheated. __________________________ And there you have it! I'm tired of writing regularly and just want to kick it up a notch! -CSG